


Love My Lies

by Laievita



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, FrostIron - Freeform, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mpreg loki, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laievita/pseuds/Laievita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Loptr Laufeyson probably will never be missed. He knows that. Loki Odinson will be, unfortunately. He'd rather be remembered as he is, rather than as that which others wanted him to be. </p>
<p>After escaping the confinement of Asguardian prison, given a chance of redemption after the Dark Elves and the resurrection of the queen, Loki makes a name for himself. He makes himself a better person. He's righted his wrongs. Cleaned the red from his ledger. All as the prince of a world he had once tried to destroy. The Jotnar adored him, in the north. But he would be forgotten. He wouldn't be missed dearly or mourned. He would be left behind in the wake of history.</p>
<p>Now, Loki Loptr Laufeyson, with his pale bluish white skin and green eyes, watches the water hit the cliffs below him. He wears that which he'd worn his first day in Jotunheim's court. </p>
<p>The last thing he expected was for Anthony Stark to catch the back of his arm, stopping his decent into the water below. Preventing his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
